


Ink: City Lights

by Phantomwolfx



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomwolfx/pseuds/Phantomwolfx
Summary: What once seemed like the simple journey of a writing course entails the journey of four mutant turtles as one of them stumbles upon them from the local chatter of a once urban legend confirmed true, only after months of having known about these figures does 19-Year-old Liam McGregor push it off as some sort of drug-induced dream.Until one comes knocking at his apartment door late at night
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT) & Original Female Character(s), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Ink: City Lights

The sound of a bustling crowd of people with heavy footsteps filled the ears of a young teenager as he looked himself in the mirror before his ears focused in on the buzz of a hair clipper cutting through the Male's hair. Shortening it a whole inch as the old strands fell on the ground. 

Weird as it was seeing the teenager wanting a haircut at a late time, the Male had half-an-hour to play with and thought what better of time then to do so now seeing he'd been stuck in something of a prison more than an hour and a half already. 

"Almost done, chin up," The barber said to the Male as he lifted his chin with the barber's fingers "There we go." As the hair clipper ran down the side of his head a few times before he grabbed the water bottle and sprayed it on his hair, moisture darkening the already pitch-black hair as he looked in the mirror "Is it okay?" The barber asked as he put a mirror behind his head - the teenager looking behind and moving his head

"Yeah, I like it" He smiled and nodded.

"All right, Gel?"

"Uh, no. I do it already" The teenager waved away before the barber nodded and removed the paper around his neck before unbuttoning the cover to protect his clothing. 

As the teenager got up - one of the co-workers went to the register as he followed in-suite 

"15 dollars please," The co-worker said. 

"Yep. On card please." The teenager said as he ran his hair through his freshly cut hair. 

"Sure. Tap here" 

The teenager clicked the lock button on his phone twice before his phone glowed with a card before lowering the phone, only to have it reply with a successful ding. In response to the payment - there was then a few seconds of silence within the establishment before the co-worker smiled.

"All done, enjoy your flight!" The co-worker said as he smiled

"Thank you, will do!" The teenager replied as he put his phone back in his pocket - turning around he saw the familiar eyes of a girl look at him

"Looking nice, you gonna go into the business lounge and have a shower?" The girl said as she followed the male in-suite 

"What do you mean?" He asked in response "I thought we got normal seats?"

"Yeah, but the flight got delayed, and a bunch of pissed off businessman cancelled their flight, so we're going to upgrade because they wanted to fill more normal seats with normal people and not university students."

"How'd they find out?" The Male asked

"They asked Mr Briggs, and they found out he's a teacher of Saint Georges so, you know how the story goes on."

"Yeah" He replied as they reached the desk and showed the lady the tickets, before looking at the male "Uh, Mr McGregor - you've been moved from business to First Class."

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Yes, you heard correct, you've been moved to First Class due to a conflict with the seating plan."

"I'd just like to let you know how much I hate you right now," The female said beside him as he smirked and licked his lips.

"All right. Thank you" The teenager replied as they both followed the woman as he looked at the other female "Hey - does it look like I can pick the lucky draw?"

"Does it look like murders suddenly become legal?"

"Sadly not, that and First Class can either be heaven sent or a sin depending on the plane."

"Don't go geeking out on me now McGregor."

"I'm just saying-"

"Yeah and I'm just saying. Just because we're going to South America doesn't mean you have to fill me to the brim with information on planes. Nerd"

"All right, fine. I'm sorry - I'll be less harsh on you." 

"Thank you. Have you let Dakota and Myra know about your trip?"

"Yeah, they said to bring back souvenirs." 

"And Dakota said-"

"Being back a mystery food pack. Probably going to be full of spider eggs and snakes."

"Oh stop being such a baby for once" She replied before slapping his shoulder. "Go have a shower, you've got hair on your shirt."

"Fine, fine" the teenage Male replied before opening the Male's bathroom door.

The Male plopped down on the lounge chair, next to the girl reading one of the most recent Vogue's that the Lounge offered. His hair was just dry enough to be soft enough to bounce around when there was sudden movement in the Male's hair. 

"You changed too," The girl said simply, not taking a look away from her magazine.

"Yeah - I'm in more looser clothing, got to be when you're in a plane."

"Nerd" 

"Alright, I might have done some research for the plane trip beforehand."

"How's your story going?" The girl said trying to state that she was bored from the obvious Drabble 

"Alright - I started with a cyberpunk story, and now it's a western"

She then put her magazine down, looking at him weirdly "Cyberpunk Western?" 

Putting his hand across his mouth, he thought about the crossover idea for a few seconds "That sounds like a good idea. Time travellers or-"

"No time travellers - that makes it sound too much like a Back To The Future montage."

"Good point. How's yours."

"It's a murder mystery. So - difficult. But I'm down into the fourth chapter."

"I know how that feels all too much."

"Why?"

"The first Chapter, Six-Thousand words in."

She then dropped the magazine into her lap "What? How?"

"I don't feel as if I should start the next chapter. I'll know when it's right though - meanwhile. I need coffee."

She then went back to a look of jealousy and back to reading her paper.

It was the smell of fresh coffee that got the males attention as he watched the machine pour out a dark brown liquid that one craved early in the morning. Grabbing small thin satchels of sugar, the Male tore the packets open and watched as the tiny little squares fell into warm frothing milk and coffee before the machine beeped, grabbing the coffee and putting it aside to only see a businessman grab a cup and follow the same order of automation. 

Putting his lid of the warm cup of coffee, he immediately downed the coffee as he confirmed that it was sealed. Feeling the warm liquid rush down his throat as he watched planes land and take off in their own time. Moving the coffee from his lips, he saw what was now regarded as a rarity. The Queen of The Skies, landing elegantly as the wings gently warbled as the wheels touched down. 

"You see that 747, Liam?" The teenager looked beside him, Mr Briggs. "Don't think I don't know my students" He continued as he chuckled.

"I do, and she looks amazing in the morning sun," Liam said as he watched the sun gleam against the white body, even some of the sun pushing through the windows as it slowed down and began taxing down the runway.

"You know when we're boarding?"

"I believe I heard within an hour to thirty minutes now. You know how long the flight is?"

"A Whole day" Mr Briggs replied - the teenager widening his eyes as he looked at his teacher "Hopefully you haven't slept."

"For about six hours, so I should be fine with my writing for a bit." 

"That reminds me, how are you going with that story. How's that Cyber-crime story going?"

"Good, but I scrapped it and went for a western."

"Why not combine both?"

"That's what Angie said, oh and Mr Briggs."

"Yeah?"

"I've supposedly been moved to first class. Don't know how that happened though."

"Lucky bugger you are. Shouldn't be much of a difference between that and Business but either way, enjoy it. And hopefully, you write something while we're on the plane. Possibly a chapter's worth!" He replied as he walked off before going to check on the other students

He scoffed "About a thousand words over a supposed chapter, Johnathan."

The sound a ticket being scanned took the Male out of the daydream he'd had for the past half hour, and though he'd been ecstatic over the fact that he was taking the 747 to South America, something felt off with him, an uneasy feeling washed over him - but he'd only just washed it over, thanking one of the flight attendants for checking his ticket and directing him to his seat which was upstairs. 

Putting his suitcase on the seat, he unzipped the top pocket in which incase a cable and a space grey laptop that was thinner than the general mobile phone. Zipping it back up, he grabbed the clip in which brought down the luggage carrier. Putting the suitcase in there before closing it up and sitting down in his seat, pulling out the table rest and placing the laptop down before opening it up. The picture of him as a kid with a dog flashing up with a login box. Looking at it for a few seconds, he smiled at the memories that it brought back. Thinking about the times that were more easier than now. But he loved both times equally.

"Good Morning Passengers, welcome aboard Qantas, we hope you're enjoying your space right now, today we're off to Sydney Airport, where it's a chilly 10 degrees. We hope you enjoy the flight today - please ask the cabin crew if you have any questions regarding anything aboard this flight and enjoy!"

It became a blur after the cabin announcement had ended as the Male began pressing down on his keyboard, the light clicking of the keyboard once grabbing the attention of a businessman - but only to not even get a glance from the Male due to his scrunched face looking down upon his screen and coming up with a general idea of what would be his next stepping stone. Only looking out the window to see the now blue sky below him with the coast slowly approaching in front of him. 

As usual, the teenager had been so consumed in his writing and music that he'd not even noticed a woman beside him asking him about what he'd like for breakfast, only responding with a coffee as a simple request due to his disliking of the small and unappetising thought of aeroplane food sliding down his throat as he consumed what would be cheap budget street food somehow made fancy. Even that thought hadn't been dragged on long enough to notice that the woman had come back only fifteen minutes after to tell him to put his tray away due to landing and to close the laptop. In which he complied with a roll of his eyes. It was always while he was in the middle of inspiration that someone would stop his ideas from being put on New Times Roman text on a Pages Document. 

The day had relatively become a blur to him as he once again walked along the carriageway onto another plane by a foreign airline that he had no clue of who they were owned by, the only thought was as to whether or not he'd get a window seat in an already packed business class as he looked down the row. 

"Hey, come on, wake up. You should've slept on the plane." A female voice broke through his mind as he breathed in and immediately rubbed his eyes, squinting as he did so. Trying to hide the remnants of light that invaded his irises.

"We've finally been accepted?" Liam said as he stretched and slowly got up, still half-asleep and grabbing his suitcase, tugging at the handle in which he already thought he'd pressed down on the button. 

"Yeah, but that's….Not exactly the worst part," The female said.

"Kayla I swear to god if you say we're walking any more than 15 minutes. I'm going to kill you myself." Liam said as he grabbed the handle rightly and strolled along with the somewhat dirty floored airport. 

"We're going on a bus. That's the only way we can get there."

"Remind me why you persuaded me to go to South America with you and the writer group?"

"Cause you said that you wanted to do something extravagant. Meet extravagant!"

The humid heat that was carried along by the wind that brushed against Liam's face, which made the Teenager look at the girl.

"I'm going back home," Liam said simply as he went to turn around, only to be stopped by the girl herself. 

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby. It's like, only 26 degrees out. You could be in 48-degree heat running away from your mother." Kayla stated as she had a smug grin pulled up on her face

"Oh my god Fine, I'm doing this, for you," Liam said as he moved his arm away from the girl and murmured curse words under his breath. 

"I heard that," Kayla stated as she watched over the Male.

"Kayla, Liam. Hurry up!" Mr Briggs said as he moved back on the bus, A scoff now emitting from the girl. 

"Ha, he told you off for once," Liam said as he walked up the coach steps.

"Don't push your luck, Liam," Kayla said simply as Liam replied with a mocking attitude only to shut up when she went to threaten him by running after him. Only to hop in the bus instead of run away from the girl, Kayla in trail as he did so - looking for an empty seat on what could only be described as a cheap bus.

Only after a few minutes of everyone getting comfortable did the bus finally start moving along. A few bumps in the road jolting everyone around as the bus continued moving slowly but eventually picking up pace around the town areas.

"By any chance have you seen designated survivor?" Liam asked as he turned to the girl beside her.

"Yeah, why I've just started watching the second season."

"I feel like the agents on the bus - It's just, this place is giving me sketchy vibes. And I don't know why."

"Oh stop it, that's the least of your concerns, Liam." She replied

"Then what is, Spiders, snakes, monkeys that have rabies."

"Possibly, but mozzie bites with a little mix of aids or even malaria."

"Oh, boy, even better."

"I'm joking - but not about the mozzie bites."

"I know, don't worry."

The bus ride was relatively silent apart from the comment here and there from both parties about the setting they were in.


End file.
